Forever Friends
by thephoenixsong
Summary: Hermione’s parents died in a car accident during the summer, between her first and second year. She is sent to live with her Aunt and Uncle in America, because of this she can no longer attend Hogwarts. Hermione returns to England just before the sixth


**_Forever Friends_**

**Author:** Louise Mills

**Author's Note:** This is a revised version, meaning it has been edited better since I first posted the story. 

**Summary:** Hermione's parents died in a car accident during the summer, between her first and second year. She is sent to live with her Aunt and Uncle in America, because of this she can no longer attend Hogwarts. Hermione returns to England just before the sixth year at Hogwarts, eager to see her friends again.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters that are featured in the book. They belong to J.K. Rowling and the trademark of Warner Bros. Studios.

**Rating:** 12A British, PG13 American.

**Author's Note for Chapter:** For the first part of this chapter it is only letters, then the chapter will immediately go to the end of the firth year and start of the sixth year. Hermione and Harry at this part of the story have been writing non-stop to each other for four years. And unknown to themselves have fallen in love with each other, of course others have noticed. Sirius doesn't die at all in my story; Harry now lives with him at Grimmauld Place.

**_Chapter One – Letters between Friends._**

12th August 1992,

Dear Harry,

I don't know how to say this, but I think I'm having a nervous breakdown. A few weeks ago, actually about four weeks, my parents died in a car accident. I'm sorry for not telling you at the time, I know that you would of wanted to and comfort me, but this is the first time I have been able to pick up a quill long enough to write without crying.

I also have more miserable news; I won't be coming to Hogwarts this year. My Aunt and Uncle are my legal guardians, but they live in America. Professor Dumbledore has organised my transfer to an American Wizarding School, but I' not sure which one.

I know by the time you read this letter you should be at Ron's, so please inform him about what my letter is about. I'll be leaving for America in one week, when I get there I will write again to tell you my address and that I have arrived safely.

Your Friend,

Hermione Granger.

12th August 1992,

Hermione,

I am so sorry; I wish I were there for you. I wish to see you before you go to America, to say goodbye properly. If I don't hear from you by tomorrow night I will get to your house any way I can. You're not going to America without me seeing you.

Ron read your letter he also feels sorry too, I'm trying to persuade him to write to you as I refuse to pass on his messages in the future.

Molly (AKA Ron's mum), gives her condolences, you would like her. She said she'd get Arthur (that's Ron's dad), to drive to your house that's if you are unable to meet us somewhere and of course if you want to see us.

Please write soon with your answer.

My Hearts always with you, your friend,

Harry Potter.

13th August 1992,

Dear Harry,

Thank you for your concern and your kind words I really appreciated them.

I would love to see you before I leave for America. I showed your letter to my Aunt and Uncle, they have agreed I could meet you somewhere to say goodbye face to face. They would also like to see Diagon Alley before we leave, so how about we meet up at the Leaky Cauldron at about 12pm tomorrow.

Don't force Ron to write if he doesn't want to, I'm just glad you answered my letter.

Forever you friend,

Hermione.

13th August 1992,

Hermione,

I will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron, not sure about Ron, he didn't seem very enthusiastic, I need to buy my school supplies, so tomorrow is a good time as any. I buy you a goodbye present as well. (Don't write back saying, 'I don't need a goodbye present,' because I'm going to buy you something anyway.)

Harry.

20th August 1992,

Dear Harry,

We arrived at my Aunt and Uncle's late last night, they live in Rome, upper state New York. Which means I will be going to Salem Institute of Witchcraft. It's a mixed school, a little smaller then Hogwarts, but not by much, (It's a few states away, so I will be boarding at school).

I want to thank you for your present, the new version of Hogwarts: A history is brilliant. Did you know we are in the new version? All because of the Philosopher's Stone (they do update the books fast, don't they).

Right I have a plan of action for our letters, we will write once every two weeks, because of all the homework and studying we will be doing. If you need to get anything off your chest don't wait for the two weeks schedule, write that day.

I start school on Monday, (how cruel that, it's still August.)

Write soon.

Love from,

Hermione.

23rd August 1992,

Hermione,

Like you really think starting school a week early is cruel, (You know you love the idea). Things are normal here, at the Weasley's. (Well normal for a wizarding family home) I'm so glad Ron and his brothers rescued me from my dreadful relatives, I'm having the best time of my life.

How's school going? I suspect by the time you receive this owl you would of started classes. I want to know what all your new friends are like? What's different about Salem Institute and Hogwarts?

Ron's being a git about writing to you, it's like he never really thought you as his friend!! (Sorry about writing that, but that's the way his acting and I can't lie to you about that.)

Fred and George say if you need to liven up your school drop them an owl and they send you something. (Their watching me write this, so sorry I had no choice to write the last sentence.)

I can't wait until I get back to Hogwarts, home where I belong.

I forgot to tell you about this strange House Elf coming to my house, before Ron rescued me. He said I shouldn't go back to Hogwarts this year, it's like he knew something bad was going to happen this year. Which I do suppose I believe, because last year was so NORMAL!!!

I just wish and hope sometimes to know what a normal year at Hogwarts would be like? But I just have this feeling that it won't be normal at all this year.

Well I will write in two weeks as per your request. Looking forward to your next letter.

Harry.

2nd September 1992,

Dear Harry,

School's fine, the education is not as great as it is at Hogwarts.

Don't worry about Ron's views about me, even though I have to admit. I was a little hurt of what you wrote.

Of course I loved the idea of starting school a week before Hogwarts does, once my stupid roommates get over their big egos I will tell you what they are like. I was placed in Sabre House, which is the equivalent of Gryffindor at Hogwarts.

Tell Fred and George thank you for their suggestion and that I may actually take them up on their offer. Most of the girls in this school need some humiliation, just like the twins only can provide.

About this House Elf, it does sound like he knows something. I have read that House Elf's are very loyal to the family's they serve, so you probably won't find out what he's hiding. Keep sending me clues and I will help you. BE CAREFUL!! House Elf's hold a lot of power.

I have to cut this letter short as I already have a lot of homework that I need to do.

Please write soon.

Love,

Hermione.

P.S. lets forget about the two-week rule, write when you want. Two weeks really is too long to wait for a letter.

7th September 1992,

Dear Hermione,

Your letter gave me the feeling you aren't telling me something. I know you said you had to cut the letter short, but it was way too short especially for you. Please tell me what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything!

I'm fine, so are the others. Nothing has happen so far this year, except me and Ron flew his father's enchanted car to Hogwarts, as the barrier to platform 93/4 closed on us.

We got into a lot of trouble when we got to Hogwarts, a few Muggles saw us and we also crashed into the Whooping Willow on the school grounds. We both have detention, I'm surprised they didn't expel us, looking back I realised it was a stupid thing to do. We should have waited for Ron's parents to come back though the barrier and get them help us to figure a way for us to get to school.

We had our first DADA lesson today, you wouldn't believe who's our teacher? Gilderoy Lockhart. I know you believe someone with Lockhart's experience in the field of DADA would be a great teacher, but let me tell you a secret. He is the worst teacher who has ever taught a class in the whole course of history and that's including the muggle teachers I had at primary school.

He let a pack of Cornish Pixies out during the class and they ran a right havoc. What was worst he didn't know how to stop them. He left me, Ron and NEVILLE to try and get them back into their cage. In the end Professor McGonagall came into the classroom wondering why we weren't in her class that had started 10 minutes prior. She placed a spell on the Pixies that made them immobile, she was extremely angry then we told her Professor Lockhart had left us to deal with the Pixies.

We left the room when told to by McGonagall, she had spotted Lockhart slowly coming out of his office. Once we closed the door she started shouting at Lockhart for his irresponsibility.

That's all that's happen so far. Please write a few of the kind of things that you are doing? Especially about you FRIENDS?

Don't be a stranger, please write soon.

With love your friend,

Harry.

19th September 2003,

Dear Harry,

Things are fine, schoolwork here is so easy we just covered something in charms that we learnt last year.

You want to know why I haven't written about my room-mates here, that's because they are all superficial. They can't see pass their looks and designer clothes and my roommates are only twelve. They are also some of the meanest people I have met.

Professor Lockhart doesn't sound like the person in his books, it just seems odd he can deal with Werewolves and Vampire's, but doesn't know how to deal with a pack of Pixie's, watch out he may not be all what he seems.

Nothing has happen to me at all I'm actually rather bored. I suppose having you as a friend last year, put some excitement in my life. Oh hell who am I kidding of course you did. I didn't know how to have fun until you and Ron came and befriended me.

I hate to admit this, but it looks like I'm turning back into the person before you befriended me, and I hate being that kind of person. (Please believe me! I loved being the slightly loosen up 'know it all,' I hated being 'the know it all' who was isolated.) The people here are absolutely horrible, I have never known more prejudice people in my life, (Yes that includes Malfoy, his like a puppy compared to the people in Salem.)

I decided just a week ago not to tell you about all the above, because knowing you, you're having a weird time at Hogwarts, most probably dangerous year. I convinced myself you didn't need my problems to burden you more.

It all started when my roommates noticed I was getting letters from you, of course they didn't know the person signing Harry, was 'The Harry Potter'. But one day I came back from the Library and they had all the letters you have sent to me since before I left England out on their beds. You know the first few letters you sent, you signed your full name. Anyway they looked at me weirdly and called me crazy.

I was crazy in their minds, because 'The Harry Potter' would never be friends with me, let alone send me letters. They claimed I was sending the letters to myself, trying hard as I could to get into their so-called circle of friends that everyone wanted to be in. I denied their allegations, but they still didn't believe me. They asked me for proof of being your friend, so I pulled out the revised version of Hogwarts: A history, you brought me and pointed to the section about the Philosophers Stone. Do you know what they said, "So! It only proves that Harry Potter needed help to get to the Philosophers Stone, who better then to bring along the geekest person known. Oh and you must of paid the author of the book to say Harry Potter was your my friend. SEE WHAT I MEANT BY SUPERFICIAL AND MEAN."

After that they made and are still making my life miserable, they told everyone their side of the story and because being the 'IT girls' everyone believed them. All day walking around the Institute all I hear are the words like, 'Hey crazy girl', 'Nutcase', 'Loony Bin'. I was called these sort of things at my primary school and they never bothered me, but people here speak the words like a person in Slytherin would when insulting me, making the words seem more insulting then mudblood.

I just want to be home in England with you. I can't see why my Aunt and Uncle can't just send me back to Hogwarts each year, it's a boarding school just like Salem, but they say it's out of the question. That they're my guardians now, they lived in America and no ward of theirs was going to go to a school in a foreign country, they said it spiteful as well. Don't they realise England is not a foreign country to me, they expected me to embrace American life and forget about what I had in England, it was obvious they thought that as it was their voices. But I'm not American; I'm British and whatever they do they can't change that.

I have never hated a member of my family until they told me that piece of information. I hate my school, I hate my relatives, and all I have left now are your letters and hopefully your friendship. Anxiously awaiting your next letter.

Forever Friends,

Hermione.

25th September 1992,

Hermione,

I don't think I have hated someone as much as hate your roommates, they don't even know you and they are spreading disgusting rumours about you around your school. I'm glad you decided to tell me, but how can someone be so self-centred.

When I was reading your letter I was so angry that every piece of glass within 10 metres of me exploded, I was at breakfast as well, it was lucky no one got hurt. Fred and George wondered what I could be reading for me to react that way, without me knowing they read over my shoulder. I didn't know they had until I left the great hall and they pulled me aside, they were as disgusted as I was, they like you Hermione. They admitted that to me and wondered as I did, how someone as good and great to be around, like you, could have people be so spiteful towards them. They have been pulling pranks on Ron twice as much as they use to, all because how he tuned his back to your friendship so easily.

Of course you will always have my letters, and me. It looks like Fred and George will always be there with me to stand up for you as well. Fred, George, and me have a plan Hermione but we won't tell you what it is, as you won't approve. It's our way of zapping our revenge on your roommates, all we need are their names. Can you please send me them?

Hermione the weird advents are starting up again, when I had detention today with Lockhart. He made me help answer his fan mail, he was saying something about famous people staying together I don't know exactly, as I wasn't listening probably.

As I was leaving the DADA room I heard a voice saying "Blood, I sell blood, time to KILL, KILL, KILL." And it was coming from the walls. I followed the voice and bumped into Ron, but he couldn't hear the ,voice it seems I'm the only one who can. I followed the voice and stumbled across Mrs Norris, she was petrified Hermione. There was a message on the wall beside her and it was written in blood, it read, "THE CHAMBER OF SCRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. EMERIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE." It actually scaring me that I can hear a voice no one else can and the voice lead me to the wall with bloody writing beside a petrified cat.

Got to go Oliver is hassling for me to get to the Quidditch pitch.

Looking forward to your next letter.

Love,

Harry.

Four Years later.

Harry was looking out of his bedroom window of number 12 Grimmauld Place, looking for Hedwig to return from delivering Hermione a letter. He was getting a little worried now, she hadn't replied to one of his letters since Salem had broken up for the holidays. From all her letters in the past he gathered that her guardians, her Aunt and Uncle, didn't like her still having ties with someone in England. He could image them stopping her from receiving or her replying to his letters, but why start now.

He always got the feeling her relatives were like his relatives, he got a chill every time he thought about that, he didn't want Hermione or any of his friends to know what it was like to be put though, what he went through at number 4 Privet Drive. He was just glad Sirius's name had finally been cleared by the Ministry of Magic and he now could live with him. He was much happier now then he had ever been, but he wouldn't be totally happy this summer until he heard from Hermione stating she was okay and had I reason for not replying to his letters.

"Hey?" Someone asked from behind him. He turned around and saw it was actually two people not one, The Weasley twin's. They were standing behind him with they usually smug smirks.

"Hey, when did you get here?" Harry asked the twins in a tone less enthusiastic then the twins had expected. Since the second year they had been the only two close friends he had left at Hogwarts. Ron their brother was once his best friend, but he had turned his back on Harry during the second year then he believed with some other people at Hogwarts that he was the Heir of Slytherin, all because he was able to speak parseltongue. He had a few other friends like their younger sister Ginny, whom from the minute they had met had the biggest crush on him and Neville, who was an accident-prone person, but he still made a good friend.

"Oh we arrived about 10 minutes ago, Sirius sent us up as soon as mum stopped praising us. Sirius said something about you moping around and he had no idea why you were. He asked us if something else happen at school this year that could of caused you to act like this, we said no." Fred said, while he walked into Harry's room, which was designed in the rich colours of Gryffindor house.

"So why the moping, Harry?" George asked a little concerned, whom now looked at the twins with a shocked expression, which confused the twins as they had no idea why Harry would be shocked.

"I get to that in a minute, but first your mother was praising you? You two? The misfits of the family?" Harry asked, shaking his head in disbelieve. The prospect of Molly ever praising the twins seemed impossible. She always stated that the twins would be the disgrace of the family. The twins looked at each other and their smiles grew, which Harry thought was impossible.

"Yeah well, our store has been better then she ever thought possible. We are making a lot of money now, we started to update mum and dad's house. She's proud that two of her are son's are successful and actually giving them some of the money. We thought after all the shit we put our parents though over the years we thought mum and dad deserved the money. You know it wouldn't of happen without your contribution Harry!" The twins stated together, Harry could tell they had been practising that speech for quite a while, he had to admit it was expressive how they manage to say that at the same time, for such a long speech.

"You would of got where you are now, with or without my help. That's how good your products are!" Harry stated.

"Most probably Harry, but it would of taken a lot longer, because no bank would of given us the money to start the business straight out of Hogwarts, we had no real experience of running a business and no family fortune to fall back on." George said for both him and his brother.

"Now Moping?" Fred asked, not really wanting to forget why Sirius had allowed them to leave so fast after arriving, Sirius always wanted to know about their new inventions, this time was no different, but he was more concerned for Harry and he wanted Harry's happiest first.

"It's Hermione!" Harry uttered lightly and finished with a big sigh. His comments immediately heighten the twin's attention, worried for their friend that lived so far away. Something must of happen to Hermione it was the only reason that made sense, to cause Harry to be this mopey. They were aware over the years Harry had fallen in love with Hermione, they knew Harry was oblivious about it himself. To everyone else it was obvious, Hermione was always on his mind and was who he always talked about.

"What's happen?" They asked together.

"No idea!" Harry stated sharply, this confused the twins.

"Then why are you moping? Unless you read between the lines of her last letter and knew she wasn't telling you something?" George said baffled, he tried to guess why Harry would think there's something wrong with Hermione. Harry suddenly stood up and walked around in circles in the room. This caused the twins concern to double.

"That's just it! I haven't received any letters from Hermione for a while!" Harry shouted frustrated, but the concern that laced his frustration was clearly heard.

"How long exactly?" Fred asked carefully, he didn't want to aggregate Harry more then was needed. In the past Harry sometimes had uncontrollable burst of magic when he was really aggregated. He could only guess how much damage there would be to Harry room, if Harry was aggregated a little bit more, after all Hermione was the love of Harry life, so the damage would probably be doubled.

"Since Salem broke up for the holidays, her Aunt and Uncle don't like the fact that she still has contacts in England. They could be stopping her from replying, but…" Harry logically thought and spoke his thoughts aloud about what could cause Hermione not to write.

"But it's Hermione she would get a message though even if someone said it was impossible." George finished Harry's sentence.

"Exactly!" Harry stated, glad that they could see why he was so frustrated and worried.

"Fred, George, Harry could you come down please. Dinner's ready!" Sirius shouted up the stairs to the boys, interrupting the boy's imaginations running away with themselves, which were bring up all different scenarios about Hermione's reasons for the lack of contact.

"Hey promise me something?" Harry asked the twins. They nodded their heads.

"Don't tell Sirius any of this, he would just worry about me more. I will tell him when I have confirmed that something has happen!" Harry requested.

"We promise, but he knows something is up Harry and you know how Sirius is, he can't let any go until he knows the whole story." George answered for both for him and Fred, Harry knew that Fred didn't have to answer, if one twin promised so did the other.

I need to get out of here, was all that Hermione's mind screamed to her for the past month. Since she returned to her dreaded Aunt and Uncle's house from Salem Institute, her mind for first time for as long as she could remember wasn't rational. She willed her mind continuously to think of a ways to escape from her Aunt and Uncle's clutches, but it didn't want to listen, which she found quite annoying.

From the minute she walked though the threshold of the door, she understood what Harry had gone though all those years with his relative's. They had turned her into their personal slave, locked her in her bedroom, the only difference between the treatment Harry was given and the treatment she found herself to be in was that Harry got feed at least once a day, if she was lucky she got that was left after Sunday dinner. When she did something wrong, or if her Uncle came back from work in a temper or just in a bad mood, they would hit her continuously.

They decided before her coming back to their house from school, that it was about time that she forgot about England, so they decided they would work her hard and if an owl came, they would conceal it from her, trying to make her believe her friends no longer cared. Hermione knew even if they did stop her mail, Harry wouldn't stop writing, so it was obvious to her that they were keeping her letters, from her.

Today was the day her Aunt and Uncle were leaving for a week break to visit their friends that lived in Chicago, she only found out about the trip when she overheard her Aunt's conversion on the phone to the friend the concerned, confirming the arrangements that had been made. Her Aunt's friend obviously asked about if she was excited to come, but her Aunt answered. "Oh I forgot to tell you didn't I, she got a letter from one of her friends in London asking her if it was okay to come and visit for his birthday. Of course she asked if it was okay first, Joe and me discussed it and we decided she could go. After all she hasn't seen any of her friends in a long time, I'm so sorry for not telling you I hope I haven't changed any arrangements that you may of made." She knew then she was staying at the house locked away and with no food for the week.

She listened as her Aunt and Uncle walked out of the door to their car; she heard the car boot slam and the engine start up. Once she was sure they wouldn't be back Hermione collapsed on her bed and broke down in tears.

Hermione wasn't sure when she fell asleep or why she suddenly woke up, now that she was fully awake she looked around it was dark that's all she could tell, she must have been asleep for about 10 hours to her calculation as her Aunt and uncle left about 10 in the morning. She reasoned that she was weaker then she felt and her body having been deprived of the necessary nutrition's for it to fully function, was the only reason she came up with her sleeping all day. She looked around the room wondering what had woke her up, she nearly scream when she saw the bird sitting right next to her, she held it back when she saw that it was Hedwig. Seeing Hedwig sit there with her big bright eyes that seem it ask the question 'are you alright', a fresh bountiful of tears filled her eyes. Seeing this Hedwig flew onto Hermione's shoulder and rubbed her head against hers.

"Oh Hedwig!" Hermione said depressingly. Then she realised that Hedwig was in her room, in a locked room no else. Her eyes stop tearing and widen in realisation.

"Hedwig!" Hermione said excitedly, causing Hedwig flutter in shock as she had spoken loudly. "How did you get in?" Hermione continued, but this time a little softer for Hedwig's account. Hedwig hooted and jumped off her shoulder and fluttered over towards the door, which Hermione noticed was ajar obvious where Hedwig had pushed it with her head to get in. Hermione slowly stood up and weakly walked towards the door. Once downstairs Hermione immediately made her way to the kitchen she was determined to feed herself before attempting to rescue herself, she needed her brain to work for that. Her neurons requested, no demanded she get food, for the first time she was not arguing. Hedwig hooted in agreement with her getting food first, which made her lightly, chuckle.

After feed and now wearing a fresh pair of clothes, Hermione packed a few items in a bag and headed towards Hedwig, that's then she noticed Hedwig had a note attached to her leg. She ripped the note away from Hedwig foot, eager to read what Harry wrote, seeing the first sentence she immediately knew it wasn't from Harry.

Dear Miss Granger,

I have noticed over the pass few weeks Hedwig has been coming back empty handed to Harry. I have a feeling you will need the following items to help you in whatever pediment you found yourself in. Please use the items contain within this letter as soon as you can.

Regards,

Professor Albus Dumbledore.

With the letter was a small amount of Floo powder and an address written on a piece of parchment in the professor hand, stating 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Hedwig do I trust Professor Dumbledore to use these items?" Hermione said looking towards the owl, who hooted and nodded her head.

"Of course I do, what was I thinking!" Hedwig flew onto her shoulder and Hermione laughed.

"I suppose you want to come with me, well I don't blame you, as you would have a long journey if you didn't" She walked up to the fire, said the spell that lite the fire, she stepped into the heath. Thinking 'thank god Professor Dumbledore helped me'. She flew the floo powder into the fire, as she shouted the place printed on the parchment in her old headmasters handwriting.

The order had meet up at 10pm that night to discuss certain issues that had been going on with Lord Voldemort's new plans. It was slowly approaching 12am and the meeting was coming to a close, when the fire growled out, suddenly a girl fell out and laid before them, they all set their wands on her.

All Hermione heard when she came though the fireplace was silence, she hoped that it was a good sign. The silence was shattered from Hedwig squawking, wondering why she was squawking she slightly turned to see Hedwig jumping up and down in front of about 10 witches and wizards, all of their wands pointed at her. Hermione immediately screamed, wrapped her arms about her head and brought her legs towards her head trying to make herself very small.

"Hedwig?" Someone asked from the crowd and it wasn't a voice she recognised so she kept herself in the position she put herself in. Hedwig squawked again, Hermione saw out of the corner of her eye Hedwig bit hard down on a hand that came near and squawked again.

"Okay, okay, I get it Hedwig, stop threatening the girl right?" Sirius asked the white owl whom that at this minute was covered in grey soot making her look anything, but white. All he got from Hedwig was once determined nod.

"How sure are you that's Hedwig?" Mad eye moody asked Sirius.

"Oh I know! She the only owl that I know that gets like that, ah defensive!" The response to Sirius statement was a slight chuckle from Hermione and a hooted from Hedwig who turn her head towards her shoulders, that seem to mean 'who me?' trying to sound innocent. This was the time Dumbledore chose to make his self-known.

"Hedwig I'm glad to see you delivered my message quickly!" Upon hearing the professor's voice caused Hermione unwrap herself, as she now knew she was safe. Gasps were heard from the order members as they finally looked closely that the girls face. She had a big black and purple bruise on her right cheek and her left eye was black and only slightly opened. "I am also glad to see you Miss Granger, but I think my intuition maybe a little off! Maybe it's the time difference" Dumbledore mused after seeing the state see was in.

"Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall and Snape proclaimed shocked that the girl in front of them was once the head strong eleven year old they once knew.

"Sirius would you be so kind to fetch Harry for me please" Dumbledore ordered.

"Harry? Is he okay?" Hermione spoke up for the first time.

"All in good time Hermione!" Dumbledore answered her, Sirius was in shock from hearing this girl knew his godson, especially since he didn't know who she was. 'Maybe I wasn't listening probably' Sirius thought, and with that thought he left to collect Harry.

Sirius made his way to the den that Harry, Fred and George often spent most their time in when the three of them stayed at Grimmauld Place, when he entered they all looked up at him with big smiles and laughter in their voices.

"Hey Sirius!" They all said.

"Harry, Dumbledore wishes you to see him!" He stated.

"Why?" Harry asked, as it wasn't often he was called into an order meeting.

"I think it has to do with a girl that just arrived via the floo network with Hedwig, the poor girl she seemed pretty beaten up." He answered Harry, not realising his sentence had stuck cold in Harry's heart, as Hedwig was delivery a message to Hermione. He hoped to god Sirius didn't mean literally beaten, but looking closely at Sirius he realised he did.

"Did this girl have a name?" Harry and the twins anxiously asked Sirius, they were also dreading whom he would say.

"Hermione something!" He stated, he watched as the blood drained out a Harry's face, he was also sure Harry had stopped breathing little as well. He couldn't really tell as Harry, Fred and George were up on their feet and out of the door before any one in the world could finish saying Quidditch; Harry was in the lead and was rapidly gaining ground away from the twins.

Harry rushed pass the order whom by that time had been dismissed to let Hermione have a little room to breath, all the member faces outside had baffled looks on their features, which only grew when the next blur they saw run pass were of the twins.

Harry got to the doors of the kitchen quickly, he opened them and looked around, he only saw one person that wasn't in the order so guessed that person was Hermione, other then that he wouldn't of recognised her as her face was all swollen and black, tears pieced his eyes that he refused them to fall. He walked slowly towards and gathered her into a hug.

"Hermione!" His said so quietly he doubted she heard him, but knew she had when she broke down crying saying his name only once.

"Shhh, Hermione it's okay your safe now! Their never going to hurt you again, I promise you will never be going back, even if it means I use the killing curse on them and get myself throw in Azkaban Prison." Harry continued saying comforting, sweet nothing words in her ear trying to calm her down. Sirius, Fred, and George arrived only moments after Harry arrived, they were at the threshold of the kitchen door watching the emotional scene play before them, they all had tears in their eyes just by watching the scene.

"His in love with her! This that the girl that lives in America? I didn't know her name was Hermione, if I did I of handled the situation up stairs better." Sirius asked and stated to the twins, as the realisation drawn on him as he watched his godson comfort his friend, he sadly watched as Harry crumbled into tears also due to the person he loved was hurt and in pain, Harry felt worthless as he couldn't take away her pain, he hated the feeling.

"Yeah, Harry doesn't even know his in love!" Fred stated, silence fell between them as everything that needed at be said, had been said.

Dumbledore and McGonagall who were attending to Hermione before Harry arrival, silently and quickly left. The twins and Sirius took this as their clue to exit as well, to let the two friends reunion be only them, as it was a painful event that required only the presence of the two of them. They need each other at this minute, not others to interfere with them.

End of chapter, please review.


End file.
